Healing hearts
by Natta
Summary: Sequel to The search for sanity which I strongly suggest you read first. While recovering from the events at the Mandera homeworld, everyone is eagerly waiting for the arrival of Beka's and Tyr's baby.
1. Time for action

Healing hearts  
  
By Natta  
  
Beta-reader: Lexi (PurpleEnigma)  
  
Summary: Sequel to "The search for sanity", which I strongly suggest you read first. Beka's and Tyr's baby is soon to be born and everyone is eagerly waiting.  
  
Pairings: Beka/Tyr, Trance/Harper will come later.  
  
Rating: PG-13, to be safe. Might change later.  
  
Disclaimer. You know the drill.  
  
A/N I'm really lousy and uneducated on subject giving birth, so this may be a little weird.  
  
Tyr smiled as he reached around Beka's sleeping form and tried to encircle her waist. It was so big now, and he knew the little one would come soon. He gently kissed her hair and then closed his eyes to go to sleep. He knew he'd have to get up early the next day and he wanted to be at his best. It was time to go to Trance to check up on the baby. It was scheduled to come next week, so they were always ready for it anytime. Tyr had been thrilled last time when Trance told him it would have bonespurs. None of them wanted to know the sex though, it would be more fun if they found out when they saw it for real. Tyr drifted off to sleep, hoping for happy dreams about his new family life.  
  
He didn't get them.  
  
Just one hour after midnight, Beka woke up with a start. She felt really weird, in a way that she had never felt before, but she knew immediately what it was.  
  
"Tyr." she moaned, but he didn't wake up. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tyr, wake up for heavens sake, you can sleep later!" She took a few of his braids and pulled them hard. He gave a small yelp of pain and sat up in bed. His confused glance quickly changed into a worried one when he saw how Beka was panting and how strange she looked.  
  
"Beka, are you okay?" She looked at him irritated.  
  
"Yeah sure, just giving birth to a baby, but otherwise.yeah, I'm just fine." Tyr's eyes widened and Beka thought he must have broken some record in getting out of bed and pull on his pants quickly. He gave her a robe and gently pulled her up in his arms.  
  
"I can walk," Beka complained.  
  
"No way you're walking," Tyr mumbled as he carried her toward the door. "Ship!" The holographic version of Andromeda showed up. "Alert Trance and tell her to get to the med bay, quickly!"  
  
"Yes," Andromeda said. Then she smiled. "Good luck, both of you."  
  
"Thanks," Beka managed to moan out as she had another contraction. "Tyr, I think we need to hurry."  
  
Trance reached the med bay on the same time as Beka and Tyr did. She had not been sleeping when Andromeda had alerted her, so it hadn't taken her long. She instructed Tyr to put Beka on the bed and then she smiled gently.  
  
"We're going to get these clothes off you okay?" Beka managed a weak nod as another contraction hit her. Tyr and Trance got off her robe and that was in the last minute, cause the water broke in that minute and the bed was soaked.  
  
"Nice," Beka mumbled. Tyr stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her but his hand was shaking as well.  
  
"Rommie!" Trance called out and the hologram popped up behind her. "Inform Dylan that Beka and Tyr won't be arriving for duty today." Andromeda nodded and disappeared. Trance leaned down to check how open Beka was.  
  
"You're not much open yet," Trance said. "This could take a long time."  
  
"How much?" Tyr asked. Trance shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I would guess on somewhere between twelve and twenty hours, but it could be longer too," she said. Beka sat up with a start.  
  
"Twenty hours?!? Ok, I'm out. Not twenty hours." Trance looked at her with a frowned brow.  
  
"Beka it's a bit late for that now, it's already coming. Just lie down and try to relax." She hesitated but decided to calm her down with a small lie. "It could be shorter too, it's hard to tell." Beka gave a small sigh and lied down again.  
  
****  
  
"Dylan?" The captain was roused from his sleep as he was surprised by Andromeda's hologram.  
  
"You have to stop scaring me like that. Was it anything you wanted?" Andromeda seemed to have a hard time not to smile.  
  
"Tyr and Beka won't be arriving for duty today." She paused. "Maybe not tomorrow either." Dylan frowned. He wasn't in the mood for riddles this early in the morning.  
  
"Andromeda, what do you." Suddenly he understood, and mentally slapped himself. "Do you think I could go there to check up on them?" Andromeda smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that would be ok,' she said. "Do you think I should alert the others?" She paused, realising "the others" was only two. "Do you think I should alert Harper and Rev?" Dylan smiled sleepily at her while he was getting dressed.  
  
"Yeah, you'd better do that, no use in them being kept in the dark." Then he took off for medical.  
  
Trance covered Beka in a blanket as she was laying on the bed, panting with her eyes squeezed shut. Tyr was sitting at the bed and holding her hand. From the worried expression on his face, Trance thought with a small smile that this might just be as much torture for him as for Beka. The doors opened and a sleepy-looking Dylan showed up. He ran up to the bed with a smile and looked at Beka. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"So..." Dylan said, "it's finally coming now?" Beka nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it grew tired of being in there," she said. "I just wish it could have been a little more tired of it, maybe it would come out quicker." Dylan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't that be great..." Beka smiled but then her eyes clenched shut and she moaned in pain as another contraction hit her. Then the doors opened to reveal Harper and Rev, who seemed to have been running. Trance raised her hands and shook her head.  
  
"Please, one at a time! This is a med bay, not a party!" Harper looked disappointed but Rev nodded and gently pulled him out of the room to wait.  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. Victoria

Healing hearts  
  
By Natta  
  
Beta-reading by Lexi (PurpleEnigma)  
  
Summary: Sequel to The search for sanity which I strongly suggest you read first. While recovering from the shocking events that occurred after visiting the Mandera homeplanet, everyone is eagerly waiting for Beka's and Tyr's baby.  
  
Pairing: Beka/Tyr, later Trance/Harper  
  
Disclaimer: Hahahahahahaha...oh you weren't joking? Oh well, Victoria is mine.  
  
"It's coming!" Trance almost screamed. Beka screamed too, but not words, she was merely screaming out in pain. Tyr was holding her hand while looking over to see how it was proceeding. Trance stood bent down, looking eagerly and all the time telling Beka to push. She had made everyone else go away when it was time for Beka to start pushing.  
  
"Push!" she called again and Beka groaned.  
  
"I am pushing for heavens sake!" She said and squeezed Tyr's hand.  
  
"She's a lot stronger than she looks," Tyr thought as he felt his hand nearly being crushed, but that was all he had time to think before Trance gave a small jump and gave a yelp of excitement.  
  
"I can see the head!" she screamed. Beka threw her head back (as much as she could since she was lying down) and screamed again, clenching the sheets and Tyr's hand respectively. Soon the room was filled with screaming, but not from Beka this time.  
  
Tyr's eyes were tearing up with happiness when he took the little baby in his arms. A little girl, so perfect. Her skin was a mix of their skin colours, lighter than Tyr's brown skin, but darker than Beka's pale. He had always liked the contrast between their skins, thought it was cute and funny and now he could see it like this, as another little person. She already had very full lips, the shape more like Tyr's than Beka's, but it was her colour. A cute little nose marked her face and above them were her eyes, unfortunately clenched shut. Her hair was a dark red, and very thick. Beka opened her eyes, lying on the bed and panting, but a huge smile crossed her face as Tyr gently put the baby girl down next to her. When she lay down on the bed, she suddenly opened her eyes and a shudder went through Tyr as he saw her eyes. They were exactly like Beka's which was so apparent now that they laid right next to each other. The blue and green twinkled in the little girl's eyes as she tried to search for food.  
  
Beka sat up and gently lifted up the baby. Suddenly they heard someone sob and surprised turned around. Trance was standing there, her tail wrapped around herself, tears were running down her cheeks but she was smiling.  
  
"I...I just think...it's so...wonderful!" she sobbed. "I'll go...get...others." She ran out of the room. Beka and Tyr looked at each other and laughed. Suddenly Beka gave a small gasp.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tyr said worried and ran up to her. Then he saw that the little baby girl had grabbed Beka's nipple with her mouth and was now sucking eagerly.  
  
"You know," Beka said slowly, her eyes not leaving the girl sucking, "we haven't decided on a name yet." Tyr frowned. She was right.  
  
"Any ideas?" he said, and she shook her head.  
  
"Actually not, I can't think of anything right now. Do you have any?" Tyr looked at her.  
  
"Well...it would be nice naming her Victoria after my mother but..." He stopped when Beka smiled.  
  
"That's a great name. It's a really good idea to name her after your mother." Tyr smiled back.  
  
"We could call her Rebecca as a middle name."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me."  
  
"Victoria Rebecca Anasazi," Tyr said dreamily.  
  
"Victoria Rebecca Valentine-Anasazi," Beka said and looked stubborn. Tyr laughed.  
  
"What if we get married and you change your name?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"No I won't! Why can't you change your name?" Tyr laughed. This was turning into one of their fights-which-weren't-really-fights-but-more-games so instead of answering he silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Valentine-Anasazi is just fine," he said quietly, "and if we get married, we'll talk about that when it comes to it." She sighed slightly and rested her forehead against his.  
  
"Maybe Valentine-Anasazi will be just fine for me too," she said and smiled. "But why don't we just take on thing at a time." She looked down at Victoria Rebecca Valentine-Anasazi. "We could call her Vicci for short," she said. Tyr smiled.  
  
"Or Toria." He looked at the door, remembering they were soon about to get company. "Maybe you'd like to get yourself covered up?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah right," she looked down and frowned, trying to figure out how to get dressed with Victoria still attached to her breast. Tyr solved the problem, wrapping the robe around her, leaving her right breast bare. It was in the last minute, cause in that moment, the doors opened and all their friends entered the room. They were laughing at first, but then went quiet when they saw the newly formed little family, trying not to disturb the baby. Trance had stopped crying, but her eyes were still shiny with the tears. Harper's eyes were wide as he approached the baby.  
  
"It's so small," he said while carefully touching Victoria's cheek. She had stopped sucking now and seemed to be asleep. Everyone came up to Beka and Tyr, very quietly looking at the baby and giving their best wishes. Soon, they left and only Trance remained. She was smiling.  
  
"I'd like to run a few tests on you, but then you can go," she said. Beka nodded and laid down on the bed after first making sure Victoria was fine in Tyr's arms.  
  
"You're just fine," Trance said after a few minutes. Beka nodded happily and sat up. She wrapped the robe tighter around her, then she turned to Trance again.  
  
"Thanks Trance," she said. The purple girl smiled.  
  
"Don't thank me," she said, "you were doing most of the work. Go home now, you both need to get some sleep before little one wakes you up." She smiled as they left. This was going in the right way for the perfect possible future.  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. Babysitters

Healing hearts  
  
By Natta  
  
Beta-reading by Lexi (PurpleEnigma)  
  
Summary: Sequel to The search for sanity which I strongly suggest you read first. While recovering from the shocking events that occurred after visiting the Mandera homeplanet, everyone is eagerly waiting for Beka's and Tyr's baby.  
  
Pairing: Beka/Tyr, later Trance/Harper  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me hurt you.  
  
Beka gently put down Victoria in her crib after nursing her to sleep. She liked breastfeeding more than she had thought she would. She liked being close to her little baby and knowing Victoria enjoyed it too. She tiptoed out of the room, sending her baby one last loving glance at her before she closed the door and went out to the living area where Tyr was cleaning up on the floor where Victoria had played. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Toria fell asleep now?" Beka nodded and sat down in the couch. Tyr had taken to calling her Toria while Beka said Vicci. Harper, who said he liked both names called her Vicci-Toria. Trance and Rev said Vicci too and Dylan and Rommie simply called her Victoria. Tyr slumped down next to Beka and put his arm around her, pulling her close. She gave a content sigh and leaned into his embrace.  
  
"She's so sweet when she's eating," Beka whispered and closed her eyes, "sleeping too." Tyr laughed and ruffled her hair tenderly.  
  
"When I see you breastfeeding her, you two look so...peaceful, involved. It's like I'm afraid to interfere." Beka turned around, smiling.  
  
"Are you jealous?" she said jokingly. He looked down at her.  
  
"No, of course not. I'm happy about it."  
  
"Good," Beka yawned and leaned back against him. "I'm so tired all the time," she said. "I mean the clock is what? Seven? Eight?" Tyr nodded.  
  
"Probably feeding Toria in the middle of the night helps," he said. Beka smiled.  
  
"Then how come you're not as tired as I am?" she asked and then groaned. "No wait, don't tell me. You're nietczhean." Tyr laughed softly into her hair.  
  
"Correct." Suddenly, he shook her and roused her from her half-sleeping state.  
  
"I forgot, we were supposed to meet Harper and Trance! They wanted to talk to us about something." Beka got up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"When?" she asked confused.  
  
"Now!" Beka jumped and her eyes went wide. "But...what about Vicci? What if she wakes up?"  
  
"Andromeda," Tyr said, "would you please inform us if Victoria wakes up?"  
  
"Yes, of course," they heard the disembodied voice of Andromeda. Tyr smiled.  
  
"Let's go." He took Beka's hand and went out the door.  
  
****  
  
"I hope they say yes," Trance said happily as she lit the candles on the table.  
  
"Yeah...sure," Harper said, not knowing whether to agree with her or not. Right then, Tyr and Beka rushed in on obs deck.  
  
"Are we late?" Beka asked. Trance shook her head.  
  
"Not at all. Come on, sit down. We thought we could have dinner together." Tyr gracefully pulled out a chair for Beka and she laughed and shook her head as she sat down.  
  
****  
  
Trance noticed Beka was fighting to stay awake and out of sympathy for her friend, she decided to say what she wanted to say immediately.  
  
"Well, the reason we asked you here..." she gave Harper a happy glance, "we wonder if we could babysit!" Tyr raised an eyebrow and Beka in her tired condition took half a minute to comprehend what she had just asked.  
  
"Victoria?" she asked. Tyr rolled his eyes. "Of course she meant her."  
  
"Yeah," Harper said although he was still feeling a bit uncertain, "could we babysit little Vicci-Toria?" Beka looked at Tyr. He shrugged and she looked back at her enthusiastic respectively not-so-enthusiastic friend.  
  
"Sure," she said, "when did you have in mind?"  
  
"Just about anytime," Trance asked, her eyes shining. "What about tomorrow afternoon? She could sleep with us too, just imagine, you'll have the whole evening and night to yourself, just to be with each other," she said and winked at them.  
  
"That'll...be great," Tyr said, starting to like the idea, now that you put it in that perspective. "I think I have to take my girlfriend out of here now before she..." Actually it was too late. Beka had already fallen asleep, her head resting on Tyr's shoulder.  
  
****  
  
After having some droids cleaning up, Trance and Harper started to walk home, or rather, Trance was skipping. Suddenly she stopped and gasped.  
  
"We have to make plans!" Harper frowned.  
  
"What?" Trance looked at him as if he was an idiot.  
  
"For tomorrow! What we're going to do with her!" Harper just looked confused.  
  
"She's just a baby, we'll pick out some toys for her to play with and tickle her and stuff," he said. Trance just sighed.  
  
"You're so boring," she said. "We're going to do a lot of fun stuff, not just what she does everyday. If we're just playing with her like usual, how fun will that be for her? She'll just do what she always does but she can't be with her mom and dad." Harper considered this. Maybe Vicci-Toria needed some distraction not to mind Beka and Tyr wasn't there.  
  
"Okay," he said, "I'm all yours."  
  
****  
  
Tyr reluctantly gave Vicci to Trance who smiled at the little baby.  
  
"Be careful and call us if she starts crying," he said with worry in his voice. Beka nudged him.  
  
"Tyr! If they're going to do that, it won't be much of a baby-sitting! She will cry at first when we leave," she said to Trance, "but it'll pass, and if she turns hysterical, call us." Trance nodded happily and Beka and Tyr each gave Vicci a kiss before they left. When the doors closed, Vicci stared at them stunned and then Trance felt her starting to shake. She hurried to turn her around as the tears started to run down the little girl's face.  
  
"Hush hush, no worries little one. You'll meet mom and dad again tomorrow and tonight you can be with Aunt Trance and Uncle Harper. If Vicci would have been able to speak, Trance could have sworn she had said: "You say that as if it was a good thing," because she started to cry even harder.  
  
It wasn't until Harper came out from the kitchen with warmed up breast milk that she put the bottle in her mouth and went silent. Maybe it reminded her of Beka. Trance smiled as she watched Harper feed the little child in his arms. She knew he would like it even though he was a bit reluctant at first.  
  
****  
  
Tyr and Beka entered their quarters, both of them feeling a little unsettled by the fact that Victoria wasn't there. Beka laughed briefly.  
  
"You know," she said, "I had never thought I would become a mother and now...I feel bad to leave her with Trance and Harper for one night." Tyr laughed softly and put his arms around her.  
  
"Well just think about how nice it will be to have a night all to ourselves," he whispered into her hair, "Toria will be just fine." Beka smiled and leaned into his embrace, gripping his hands that were placed at her waist and holding them there.  
  
Before she really knew what was happening, they were lying at the bed kissing. Tyr started to fiddle with the zipper of her top, and she stiffened immediately, knowing where this was going.  
  
//" Didn't you hear what I said? Remove your clothing!"//  
  
Tears was starting to form in her eyes and she stopped his hands from going any further. Even though she knew that hadn't been Tyr...it was still hard.  
  
//"If you even move, I'm going to beat you up so hard you wish you were never born, is that clear?"//  
  
She rolled off the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't help it, she knew she was being ridiculous but as soon as Tyr started indicate sex, what had happened just came back to her and all the comfort she felt around him was gone, and replaced with pure and simple fear. She left the room and sank down on the floor in the other room, hugging her knees as she let the tears slowly fall. Soon she heard Tyr enter the room and sit down next to her.  
  
"Beka," he said calmly, "I think maybe...we should try to solve these fears you have. Someday, preferably soon, Toria should have a sibling and it isn't normal for a nietchzean to live like this." Beka flinched, she had no idea he could be so heartless.  
  
"Then maybe you should have chosen a mate you didn't rape," she said coldly as she quickly left the room, trying to hide the sobs from her voice.  
  
Tyr could have sworn he had heard her voice from over a year ago.  
  
//"Please Tyr. You're going to regret this. Please don't.//  
  
~TBC~ 


	4. Sad day

Beka didn't know where to go, Tyr would defenitly look in The Maru first. So she saw no other option than to go to the person she trusted most – Harper. And Trance of course, but that was no problem as she trusted Trance too. And well, that was where her baby was too. The baby that had been created when Tyr raped her. She shuddered. She really shouldn't think of Vicci like that!  
  
She came to Harper's quarters, remembering that's where they would be. She ran in, knowing that tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Beka!" Trance called, "what's wrong?" She was holding Victoria who looked fairly happy to be with Trance but as she saw Beka she lit up and immediately stretched her arms out to her. Beka took her and sank down on the couch.  
  
"It's..." Harper came and put an arm around her neck. "It's...Tyr...he..." Harper rose and looked angry.  
  
"What did he do to you Beka? I'm going to kill him!" Beka shook her head.  
  
"I...I couldn't sleep with him...it felt wrong..." Trance gasped.  
  
"Did he rape you Beka???" She quickly shook her head. Vicci was very quiet, apparently guessing something was wrong.  
  
"No it was...well he wants...he wants me to...I don't know what he wants me to do, but apparently not having sex ain't normal for him..." Trance gasped.  
  
"But...but...he raped you Beka! It's normal that you feel bad about having sex with him!" Harper's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm going to kill that guy," he mumbled. Beka sobbed and Trance picked up Vicci who gave a small yelp of protest but settled rather quickly.  
  
"Harper," Trance said in a warning voice, "take it easy." Harper sat down with a sigh.  
  
"I'm still going to kill him," he mumbled.  
  
****  
  
Tyr watched Beka leave the room, but he didn't follow. He knew Beka had been hurt from what he said, but he didn't know why. He had just told the truth. He hadn't made her have sex with him.  
  
//"What is there to say? I raped you. I forced you to go through a mating process and when you didn't do as I say, I hit you."//  
  
The words came to him like a flash.  
  
"Whatever has changed?" he whispered. "I was...I was so...and now...now I want her to get help..." He stalked out of the room. He had to find Beka and just hoped he would forgive her.  
  
"I love you Beka," he mumbled.  
  
****  
  
Beka had fallen asleep in Harper's bed and Trance had asked Rommie not to tell Tyr where Beka was. She needed to rest for a while first. Trance had agreed to taking Vicci back to her quarters for the night, which didn't really matter as the baby had fallen asleep.  
  
"Good night Harper," she whispered. "Take care of her." When she walked in the corridors she saw Tyr. Her eyes widened and she pressed Vicci against her. Tyr spotted her and walked quickly towards her.  
  
"Where is Beka?" he asked her. Trance's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly as she walked backwards.  
  
"I don't know," she said, "I thought she'd be with you."  
  
Tyr shook his head, then stretched his arms out towards Vicci.  
  
"Here, give her to me." Trance hugged the sleeping baby closer.  
  
"Uh...no..." she stuttered. For some reason she couldn't give Vicci to him.  
  
"She's my daughter!" Tyr protested, "give her to me!"  
  
"But...but...maybe...um...maybe you need some time alone!" She ran past, leaving a confused Tyr standing and staring at her.  
  
****  
  
Harper carefully slipped down next to Beka who was sleeping peacefully with stains of tears on her pretty face. When he lay down, she woke up.  
  
"Vicci," she gasped, "where is she?" Harper eased her back down.  
  
"She's with Trance," he said, "don't worry." Beka looked confused.  
  
"Why am I sleeping in your bed?" she asked.  
  
And then, Tyr entered.  
  
TBC... 


	5. love springs

Tyr stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Harper and Beka in bed together. All the feelings of remorse went out of the window as the anger filled him up. He stormed up to the bed and ripped Harper out of it.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said in a dangerously calm voice. Harper squirmed in fear.

"Calm down, calm down," he pleaded, "we weren't doing anything, I just thought you needed some comforting." He gave a nervous semi-smile as the grip on his shoulders lightened. "Come on big guy, you know she's like my sister!" Tyr hadn't calmed down quite yet, but he was unpleasantly surprised when he felt a sharp kick in his back that caused him to drop Harper and stagger forward. He turned around and saw that it was Beka.

"You attacked me?" He said, not angry, but completely disbelieving. Beka's eyes lit up with fear and she backed off. She sank down and huddled in a corner. Harper quickly ran up to her.

"Are you ok?" He said and stroked her back. Tyr's first instinct was that it should be him, not Harper, comforting his lover, but then reality kicked in, and he almost fell over with vertigo.

"She's scared of me," he thought to himself, and the realisation made him feel sick. "I love her and she's scared of me."

"Beka," he said, slowly coming closer to her. Harper looked up at him and reluctantly moved out of the way. "Beka, I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. He leant down and gave her a hug. She responded slowly and carefully.

"Come on," he whispered, "let's go back to our quarters, yeah?" She nodded slowly and rose. Tyr threw Harper an apologetic look.

"Don't worry," Harper whispered, as if he could hear Tyr's thoughts. "We'll take care of Victoria. You resolve this."

Tyr gently let Beka down on the bed, undressed her, and eased her under the covers. He then went to get undressed himself. As he pulled off his chain mail top, he wondered why he'd ever said what he did.

"How could I be so stupid," he asked himself angrily, "how could I be so heartless? Sex is merely one pleasure of life, but surely I can fight my nietzchean mating instincts?" He shook his head. "I thought I was better than this and I will prove it to her… as well as myself."

He went back into the bedroom, and was quite shocked to see that Beka had spread herself out on top of the bed with her legs wide spread. Her breasts were gently moving up and down with her breathing, and her skin was smoothly covered in the dimmed lights of the room. It would all have looked quite sensual, if it wasn't for Beka's face, which was streaked in tears, her eyes closed and her lips tightly shut, trying to stop herself from sobbing.

"Beka," Tyr asked breathlessly, "what's going on?" She shook her head, not wanting to look up at him.

"Just do it," she whispered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" he asked, immediately feeling stupid.

"Just do it," she repeated, a sob escaping her. "It's what you want." He let his breath out heavily and ran up to her. He threw the cover over her and hugged her tightly.

"Beka," he said, "I am so sorry. It's me who was being awful, not giving you enough time. Just the fact that you can even look at me, never mind love me, is amazing. I don't understand myself how I could expect you to have sex with me."

And with both of them sobbing, that's how they went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Harper and Trance were busy looking after Victoria. They had avoided the subject Beka/Tyr, and so far it was going quite well. Victoria was giving them plenty to do and to talk about.

"Isn't she cute," Trance sighed when they'd finally gotten her to sleep. She was staring at the little baby with love-struck eyes. Harper wasn't quite as romantic.

"She's quite a handful I'd say," he said, yawning loudly. "But she is quite cute," he quickly added when he saw Trance's expression. She seemed fairly content with that answer, and left him to put Victoria down in her crib.

"So," Trance said, sounding excited, "wouldn't you like to have a baby some day?" Harper looked uncomfortable.

"Yes…I suppose so," he replied, "but who with?" Trance shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "but we never do, do we?" She pondered for a second. "Although you can always compare all the different possible futures, but that would take an awful lot of time and…" Harper groaned.

"Please Trance, that gives me a headache. Can't we leave the future be for now?" She giggled at him and nodded.

"All right then." They sat in silence for a moment, until Trance spoke up again.

"I'd like to have a baby though," she said thoughtfully. "Some day." Harper rolled his eyes.

"Can't you just babysit this one?" he complained. "One baby aboard Andromeda is quite enough, thanks." Trance shrugged.

"It's not quite the same though, is it?" she asked, more to herself than Harper.

"Although you have to find someone first. Someone you really love." Trance tilted her head.

"Well," she said, "Sometimes they're right in front of you and you don't know it. Just there…right in front of you." She turned around to look at Harper.

And they kissed.


	6. An unexpected proposal

When Beka woke up the next morning, Tyr had already gone. She rubbed her eyes, still groggy from the long sleep she'd had.

"I must have slept for ages," she thought and looked at the time.

"Ten o'clock!" she called out in shock. "Vicci!" She bounced out of bed and got dressed as quickly as she could. She ran down the corridor, but quickly calmed down when she saw Tyr shushing a slightly whimpering Victoria. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "Toria's fine." Beka smiled nervously.

"Oh," she mumbled, looking down at her feet. Anywhere but at him. She must have seemed so pathetic the night before, offering herself to him like that.

"What was I thinking?" she thought. "How could I act like such a wimp?" She twitched uncomfortably. "I'm meant to be strong, and I was…until that happened." She looked up at Tyr. He was still looking at her, smiling.

"Well," she said nervously. "I suppose I'd better get to command." Tyr grinned and handed Victoria over.

"No love," he contradicted her, "it's your day to take care of Toria."

"Oh," Beka said, feeling stupid, taking Victoria from Tyr's arms, but attempting to avoid any contact with him.

"Um…" Tyr said, "apparently Dylan's found another world who's interested in joining the commonwealth." Beka nodded.

"That's nice," she replied stiffly. "Well, you better be off." Tyr nodded and left. Beka looked around. She didn't really want to be on her own all day, but she wasn't sure where to go.

"I'll go see Trance," she thought. Medbay wasn't far off and when she came in the purple girl was in the middle of…nothing, which was unusual for Trance. She was sitting on a chair, with a goofy smile on her face. Beka approached her carefully.

"Trance!" she called. Her friends head perked up.

"Oh," she said, giggling nervously. "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired."

"Didn't look very tired to me," Beka said, laying down the now sleeping Victoria. "What's up?" Trance smiled, looking embarrassed.

"Oh nothing…" she replied in a sing-song voice. Then she looked up and took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with Harper!" she blurted out. Beka was very, very grateful she wasn't holding Victoria at the time, because she definitely would have dropped her.

"You're what?!?" she nearly shouted. Trance giggled.

"Well, we kissed yesterday," she said, looking down at the floor. "I never realised I had feelings for him but…" she looked up at Beka. "Are you angry with me?"

"Oh no, of course not," Beka said, shaking her head. This was just too much to take in at once. "Um, would you mind just watching Vicci for a bit?" Trance nodded.

Beka needed to see Harper. She didn't have to go far though, he was standing just outside, scratching his head.

"Oh hi Beka," he said, seeming relieved. "I was just going to see Trance." Beka put her hands on her hips.

"What's going on between the two of you?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Harper said quickly, blushing. "I was going to ask you the same thing actually," he added, looking more serious. "What happened last night? Because if he hurt you, I'm going to…"

"No," Beka said quickly. "He regrets what he said. You just concentrate on Trance," she said with a wink. Harper's face lit up.

"Did she say anything about me?" he asked hopefully. Beka smiled.

"I think you should ask her that," she replied, but her face said "yes!" Harper grinned and went in. Beka sank down on the floor biting her lip. She'd always known there was something between those two, but now that it was happening…it was weird, that was for sure. She wondered how Dylan, Rommie and Rev would feel about this. Everyone seemed to be pairing up.

"I'd better get Vicci," she thought absentmindedly. She went back into medbay, but stopped dead in her tracks. Harper and Trance were stuck in a liplock. Feelings were flowing all through Beka's body and a sudden realisation hit her. She left medbay and ran through the corridors, all the way to command.

She saw Tyr standing at his usual station. Without warning, she ran up and kissed him passionately. He was startled, but didn't stop her.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too, crazy woman." He glanced around and she realised everyone was looking at them. She giggled nervously.

"I'll see you later on," she said, clearing her throat and trying to leave with whatever dignity she had left.

Beka was nervously anticipating Tyr's return. She had put Victoria to bed and was hoping they could talk. She looked lovingly at the six-month-old baby. She might have been created the worst way possible, but that didn't stop her from being the most loved baby in the universe.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Beka flinched, startled. Tyr came up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I love you so much Beka," he whispered. "I am so sorry. I don't know why I said what I said and I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't know if we'll ever make love, but I don't care anymore. If and when it happens is up to you." Something dawned on Beka. This was what she wanted, what she needed. Her choice. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I want to make love to you," she whispered. He looked taken-aback.

"Beka, are you sure about this? You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She nodded.

"I know," she replied, "and that's why I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

She was laying with her head on his chest, listening to his calm, steady breathing.

"You know," she whispered, "that was the first time I ever made love to anyone." He frowned.

"Beka," he said, "you're hardly a virgin." She looked at him.

"No," she explained, "I've had sex plenty of times, but it never meant anything. Not like this. It was special." They laid silent for a few moments, then Tyr sat up.

"Beka," he said in a serious tone. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you.

"What?" He smiled.

"Beka Valentine…will you marry me?"


	7. When things don't go quite right

And time passed aboard the Andromeda. Tyr and Beka got married just before Victoria's first birthday. Trance and Harper were openly in a relationship. In short, everyone was happy. But of course, that couldn't last long.

When Victoria was one and a half, Rev Bem announced he was leaving. He had decided there wasn't much left for him to do aboard Andromeda, and he'd be able to help more people if he joined a wayist colony. And after that, things started going downhill...

"I don't know about you," Harper said one day when he, Tyr, Beka and Trance were having lunch together, "but I'm getting really tired of things on this ship." Tyr raised his eyebrows.

"Are you referring to Captain Hunt forgetting his mission and concentrating on finding unsuitable mates?" Tyr asked bluntly. Harper shifted uncomfortably.

"You mean he shags really young women?" Tyr nodded.

"I'm starting to get very bored," Beka agreed, "we never do stuff anymore! Well, apart from Captain Terrific."

"Well," Trance said, "he is talking to someone who wants to join the commonwealth now, isn't he?" Harper rolled his eyes.

"You're too trusting babe," he said. "He won't change." Tyr gave him a glance.

"If that's your opinion, what are you going to do about it?" Harper looked uncertain.

"Uh...what do you mean?"

Beka gave Tyr an inquisitive look.

"What can we do, Tyr? We've got a baby to think about you know. I suppose we could talk to Dylan..." Tyr snorted.

"Dylan." He said. "Doesn't. Listen."

Beka was watching Victoria walk/stumble around the room. Her dark red hair had started growing below her ears and body-wise, she was growing quickly.

"Mummy, mummy," the baby said, looking at her. "Daddy." She pointed to the door, where Tyr was standing, watching them.

"Oh," Beka said. She hadn't noticed him coming in. "How long have you been standing there?" He smiled.

"Only a minute or so. I wanted to watch you." She smiled back at him.

"Come here," she said. He went up, kissed Beka and swung Victoria in the air.

"How have you been?" he inquired.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Beka replied. He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"About Dylan. I think we should talk to him." Tyr shook his head.

"It's no use," he said. "But, by all means, try."

Beka peeked into Dylan's quarters. He was sitting in a chair, reading a book, in high guard uniform.

"Dylan," Beka said, "I need to talk to you." Dylan looked up at her.

"Yes?" She took a deep breath.

"As your first officer it is my duty to inform you some of the crew aren't happy with the ways things are run." Dylan's face darkened and he slammed his book shut.

"I see." he snapped. "And who are these crewmembers?" Beka swallowed.

"Me, Harper and Tyr," she said quickly. "I'm not so sure about Rommie and Trance." Dylan looked like a stormcloud.

"And what exactly is it you're not happy with?" Beka squirmed.

"We're not really doing anything for the commonwealth anymore, since Rev left. I was hoping for my daughter to grow up in a safe universe, but right now you seem more interested in shagging anything under 25." She suddenly realised what she'd just said and went pale. Dylan was slowly going beetroot red.

"Get out!" he bellowed. Beka didn't hesitate.

"Told you so," was the first thing Tyr said as Beka came back.

"He screamed at me," she said.

"Something needs to be done about that man."

"Yeah...but what?"


	8. Too many surprises

"Right," Dylan said, "I want everyone on their best behaviour today, the Kirian ambassador is giving us his decision today." Beka rolled her eyes. He'd been cold towards her ever since she confronted him the other day and it really annoyed her. It wasn't like it was her being awful and annoying. Dylan turned around and took a deep breath.

"Right, now..." He was interrupted by the view screen flashing on, showing a seemingly agitated Kirian ambassador.

"What have you done?!?" he bellowed. Dylan looked innocent.

"What do you mean?" he said in his usual Dylan-voice. This only seemed to agitate the ambassador further.

"You know what I mean!" he roared. "You slept with my daughter." Dylan looked embarrassed.

"Now ambassador, she's a grown woman..." he didn't sound sure anymore.

"She's 19!" the ambassador continued. "You know the rules of our world. Sex is for after marriage. How could you tell us all about the commonwealth and how great it is, and then go do something like that?" Dylan looked sheepish.

"Uh...I guess you don't want to join then?" The ambassador didn't even answer. The communication was broken. Dylan turned around to face his crew.

"Well, uh, that was a setback. Let's..." Tyr strode up to him.

"You deceitful little man!" he roared. "I thought you cared about this commonwealth." Dylan looked furious.

"Who are you to judge me?" he roared back. Tyr was fuming.

"You just lost a very important member because your sexual needs were more important than your so-called cause." Dylan looked down.

"You all have someone to sleep with," he said, obviously excluding Rommie. "I get a bit lonely, that's all. I have rights, just like all of you." Tyr shifted, not entirely convinced by this act.

"I'm sure you could find someone more appropriate," he said, not at all calmer. Dylan fumed.

"What's wrong with the ones I pick? But I suppose the great Tyr Anasazi knows better. Who should I sleep with?"

"Would my daughter be young enough for you?" Tyr shouted. Dylan took a shallow breath and stepped back.

"That's it," he said coldly. "Rommie, take Tyr to V-deck." Andromeda showed up on the screen.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Dylan." He looked taken-aback.

"Fine. Everyone's abandoned me. Don't worry. I'm better off without you anyway." He stormed out, leaving a rather unsettled crew behind him.

"So what are we doing now?" Trance asked, looking worried. Beka glanced at her.

"I don't know about you," she said, "but I'm leaving."

Dylan was standing with his arms crossed, watching his crew pack their stuff in the Maru.

"I guess I can't stop you," he muttered, "but don't worry. Rommie and I will be just fine on our own." Rommie looked at Dylan.

"Um...there's something I think you should know." Dylan looked at her, alarmed.

"No..."

"Dylan, you're not the captain I knew and loved anymore. Tyr was right, you care more about women than the commonwealth. I can't stay here alone with you. I'm sorry." And with that, she left with the others. Dylan sank down to his knees.

"I'm all alone..." he sobbed.

"Well that was rather a rushed decision," Beka said a few hours later as she was cuddling Victoria. The rest of her friends were all scattered in the same room. "But I think it was the right one." Tyr nodded.

"Working under someone you can't respect is never good," he said. "Let's just hope we don't have any more unexpected surprises." Trance, who had been quiet for a long time, suddenly looked up and smiled.

"By the way," she said, "I'm pregnant."

The End


End file.
